


Hearthealer

by brightflame_Targ (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Modern Westeros, OCC?, Old Money vs New Money, Very AU, broody moody Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brightflame_Targ
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen meets a group of people who change her life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

"Jon, you're back early, Val said you just left" Sansa said ignoring his question. 

"Don't start with me Sansa, I asked what the fuck a Targaryen is doing in my apartment!" 

"Daenerys; is with me Jon. We're doing an assignment for Chemistry together. If I knew you would have such a huge problem with her being here we would have gone somewhere else" Talisa said frowning. 

"Aye well I do, so go somewhere else" Jon snapped and headed up the stairs. 

"Don't mind him." Val said glaring at Jon's back, "He's having his man period. You guys do your assignment I'll go talk to him" 

"Maybe I should just leave; I mean it's his place. If he doesn't want me here-" 

"Daenerys, I'll take care of it. Just continue with your assignment" Val replied and followed Jon up the stairs to 'take care of it' Daenerys assumed. 

"Jon doesn't- he doesn’t really like your family. He thinks they're to blame for... well every wrong thing in Westeros. So it's nothing personal or anything" Sansa said opening a bag of crisps, "Want?" She offered. 

"No thank you” Daenerys shook her head. “He blames the Targaryens for everything wrong with Westeros? Why?" Daenerys asked as she was genuinely interested. Her family hadn’t even been in power for over a decade, how were they to blame for any mess Westeros found it’s self in? 

"It's a long story Daenerys, I'll tell you one day. Now let's get back to Covalent bonds" Talisa answered with a small laugh. 

Talisa and Daenerys worked for another two hours, Sansa and Robb helping them every now and then. Val had left an hour ago for her date and Jon left soon after not telling anyone where he was going. 

"I'm starving." Sansa whined. 

"I'll order pizza" Robb said getting his phone out, "What do you guys want?" 

"Order the usual for us, then two pepperonis for Jon and Val, one Hawaiian for Sansa, what about you Daenerys? What do you want on yours?" Talisa asked the Targaryen sitting next to her.   
"Erm, anything is fine" Daenerys said with a small smile. The girl had never had pizza before so she didn't really know what to say. Viserys controlled every aspect of Daenerys’ life, even what she put in her mouth. He had forbidden her from eating anything that would mess with her weight or anything he felt was simply too middling for a Targaryen to consume. 

"Wait, you've had pizza before right?" Sansa asked seeing right through her. 

"I, erm. No, never" Daenerys answered blushing, causing the three to burst out laughing. 

"Holy fuck Daenerys, how is that even possible?" Talisa asked still laughing. 

"My brother isn't a big fan. I was actually raised a vegetarian" 

"Damn! I would die! I can’t imagine life without mom’s chicken pie” Sansa said looking mortified at the idea of living without meat, living without her mother’s pie especially. 

"Oh shut up Sansa, order her a vegetarian babe" Talisa said smiling at her boyfriend. 

"Yeah hi, yeah can I have 2 pepperonis, one vegetarian, one Hawaiian and two Four cheeses please. No, yeah, The Dragonpit, apartment G778. Okay, cool. And add one Chicken tika please, extra cheese. Yeah." Robb ordered and hung up. 

"Okay, we're done for today. Let me just feed you, and Robb and I can drop you off at your house" Talisa said packing up their stuff. 

"Er, can you make it the library. I need something from there" Daenerys asked her. Viserys would have a heart attack if he saw Daenerys getting out of a Chevy. Talisa nodded and moved to sit on her boyfriend's lap. 

The pizza got there ten minutes later and to Daenerys misfortune Jon arrived at the same time. 

"She's still here?" He asked glaring at Daenerys.

"Oh shut up Jon, we got pizza. So be a good boy and be nice to Daenerys" Sansa warned, "And it's her first time having it" 

Daenerys internally groaned and cursed Sansa in her head. Why did she have to tell him that, Jon already thought Daenerys was some spoilt rich girl who thought she was better than everyone else just because she was a Targaryen. Thankfully Jon didn't say anything mean, just rolled his eyes and muttered something to himself. 

"So??" Sansa asked after Daenerys took her first bite of the pizza. 

"It's good Sansa, really good" She said smiling and it really was. The three laughed and cheered while Jon just rolled his eyes again.

“And that’s just a veggie pizza; imagine how good pepperoni or chicken tika would taste!” Robb mused.

Sansa got up from her seat and handed Daenerys a can. "Here, I'm going to guess this is your first beer? I feel honored, giving you your first beer." 

"You don't have to drink it Daenerys, there's juice and cola in the fridge" Talisa said looking disapprovingly at Sansa.   
"Yeah, sorry we don't have any Moët or 1864 smooth red wine for you Princess" Jon commented sarcastically. He had a very strenuous day and having a Targaryen smiling and eating in his space wasn’t how he envisioned his day would conclude.   
Daenerys smiled sweetly at him and took the can from Sansa, opened it and began drinking the beer, her eyes on Jon’s the entire time. The beer tasted...well different. Daenerys decided she didn't really like beer but not wanting to give Jon the satisfaction she lied and said she loved it. She just hoped Sansa wouldn’t offer her another can.

The group, Daenerys included, spent the next half hour talking and joking about everything and nothing. Though Daenerys suspected the alcohol in her system had something to do with her sudden talkativeness. Jon didn't drink because he said he had somewhere to be later which caused Talisa to curse out loud a minute later. 

"What?" Sansa asked her. 

"We're such idiots! Daenerys! Who's going to drive her home? We can't drive, Robb is pissed drunk and Val isn't here. Unless well..." She paused looking up at Jon with puppy dog eyes. 

"No!" Jon said sternly. 

"But Jon, how is she going to get home?" Talisa cried. 

"I don't give a fuck, she can walk" 

"Come on Jon, don't be a meanie" Sansa said throwing an empty beer can at him. 

"When will Val get back?" Daenerys asked, knowing Val was her only hope. She had thirty minutes to get home and she didn't want to know what would happen if she was even a minute late. 

"Tomorrow... It's date night and well that means sex. I'm so sorry Daenerys; this is all my fau-" Talisa started before Daenerys stopped her and assured her it wasn’t her fault. 

"Fine, I'll take her" Jon said and got up to get his keys. 

"What?" Daenerys was confused. 

"I said I'll give you a ride Princess" He answered not looking pleased at all. 

"You're a legend Jon! Thank you!" Talisa said hugging him. 

"Aye, well hurry up before I change my mind" He said to Daenerys.

Daenerys quickly got her things and said goodbye to Robb and hugged Sansa goodbye. 

"What about me, don't I get a goodbye?" Talisa asked Daenerys with that lovely smile of hers. 

"What? I- Aren't you coming with? You don't expect me to go with him alone do you?" Daenerys asked Talisa, her eyes widened and she started to panic. 

"Relax Daenerys; he's harmless, now go before he leaves you behind" Talisa said hugging Daenerys. 

"But-" 

"Go, Daenerys" Talisa laughed.

Daenerys said goodbye one last time and paced towards the elevator. Jon was already there and he gave her an ugly look. 

"Hurry up Princess, I don't have all night!" 

Daenerys quickly got in the elevator and he closed it. The whole elevator ride and way to the car all Daenerys could think about was how much she hated Talisa for doing this to her. What if Jon drove her to some forest and left her there? What if he sold her off to human traffickers or -   
"Get in dammit!" He yelled breaking her out of her scary train of thought. She reached for the driver’s rear door when he said, "No way Princess, I'm not your driver. I'm giving you a ride. So get in the passenger seat" 

"What?" Was he serious? 

"Get in the front seat, I don't want you to think I'm your driver" Jon said, annoyed that he had to repeat himself. 

So Daenerys went around and entered the car.

"Seatbelt" He growled. 

Daenerys quickly fastened it and looked ahead. 

“Er- you can just drop me off at the town library.” Jon didn’t say anything nor did he make any indication of hearing her. Daenerys wondered if she should repeat herself but decided against it. He’d probably just snap at her and throw her out of his car.

After Jon started the car Daenerys expected him to turn on the radio but he didn't. The ride was awkward and uncomfortable and when Daenerys asked him to turn the radio on, he just ignored her. Minutes later Daenerys decided she couldn't take the silence anymore. 

"What exactly is your problem with me? I have been nothing but pleasant to you and you've been nothing but a- aa dick!" 

Again Jon just ignored her. This just infuriated Daenerys more. 

"I don't know what issues you have with my family but taking them out on me isn't fair! I didn't ask to be born a Targaryen! I don't-" 

"Get out" He said calmly. 

"What?" 

"I said get the fuck out of my car Princess!" He was still calm. If this Targaryen didn’t stop testing him-

"But, how am I supposed to-" 

"We're at the damn library; now get the fuck out of my car!" Daenerys looked out her window and he was right, they were at the library. Her face turned red and she was thankful it was dark and he couldn’t see it. She unfastened her seatbelt, got her stuff and got out. As she was about to thank him, he took her by surprise by taking off. Daenerys quickly jumped out of the way and screamed "Asshole!" 

She quickly spotted her driver's car and walked to it. 

"Jorah" she greeted hoping he hadn’t seen what just transpired between her and Jon. 

"Young Ms Targaryen.” He smiled and opened the car door for Daenerys. “I'm guessing your brother shouldn't be informed about you getting out of an unknown young man's Jeep" He said looking at Daenerys in the rearview mirror when he entered the car. 

"Of course you saw that." Daenerys said softly and sighed, "Yes Jorah, I'd appreciate it if Viserys wasn't informed" 

"Very well then, seatbelt please" Jorah said as he started driving. 

Daenerys’ phone vibrated and she reached for her bag to get it. It was a message from Talisa, the two had exchanged numbers so it would be easier for them to plan more meetings and discuss the assignment. 

Talisa : Hope Jon wasn't too much of a dick 

Daenerys softly laughed at the message and quickly replied.

Dany: He was fine actually, almost nice

She wasn't about to tell Talisa she thought Jon was the worst person she'd ever met and she wish he would choke on his spit and die, well not die die but like, suffer a lot. Her phone vibrated again and Talisa’s reply left her confused.

Talisa: Don't worry, deep down. He really likes you, I can tell. G night xx


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay everyone, pens down! Your time is up! Time’s up Ms. Karstark! Stop writing Alys or I’m penalizing you! Now before you all storm out of here I have a little announcement to make." Professor Lannister said as he collected the Chemistry test scripts. "An assignment." The disowned and disinherited son of selectman Tywin Lannister continued making the whole lecture venue groan.

"But Professor, we've already written standard 3 tests! I thought our final mark was made up of those and our upcoming exam?" Talisa Magaer asked. Talisa was Chemistry 302’s class representative and she was very popular on campus. She wasn’t high school mean girl popular, but like genuinely nice and got along with everyone popular. 

"I know Ms. Magaer, but the Chemistry department is now under new management and certain things have changed. Now, this is a two person assignment. The door has the names of the pairs and an email has been sent to you to inform you more about the assignment. It is due Friday at noon, and yes, this coming Friday. So good luck, and good day!" Professor Lannister said and trotted out the room. 

Everyone immediately rushed to the door to check who they were partnered with. But Daenerys just stayed in her seat. She didn't really mind who she got. She had been homeschooled her entire life before this, her first group/ pair assignment was last year with two guys called Grenn and Pyp. They never pitched to a single group meeting and Daenerys ended up doing all the work herself. Which was probably for the best, she worked best when she was alone.

Being alone was all the Targaryen knew, she had been sheltered her entire life so any human interaction outside her small circle -which only included her mother, Viserys, her driver Jorah and the staff at her house- sometimes scared her. She was good with the standard 'Hi' and 'How are you?' but nothing beyond that.

"Daenerys Targaryen?" Daenerys heard someone call behind her and she turned to face them.

"Hi, you're Daenerys Targaryen right? We're partners, I'm-"   
"Talisa Magaer, I know.” Daenerys finished for the girl and internally cursed herself right after. Now Talisa was going to think she was some sort of stalker. “I mean- um hi.”

"Oh wow, a Targaryen knows my name." Talisa said, honestly looking surprised. 

Wait, how did she know I was- 

"I can see your famous Targaryen platinum blonde hair through the hat and your violet eyes are a dead giveaway- even through the obviously fake glasses. If you wanted to go incognito, you're not doing a very good job" Talisa smiled making Daenerys blush. Guess her disguise wasn’t as good as she thought it was. She started wearing the large hat and fake glasses two years ago so people wouldn’t stare at her and point at her like she was some freak every time she walked around campus. She had suggested dying her hair but Viserys had lashed out at her, calling her a fake Targaryen and other horrible things. She never brought up the subject again.

"Anyway” The girl continued looking at Daenerys curiously. “I’m surprised to see you here, aren't you all married off the second you graduate high school?" 

By you all Daenerys knew she was speaking about members of Se Tōma.

"Um, my bro-er my mother allowed me to stay till I'm engaged. So I guess we have to start working on the assignment today if it's due on Friday. We can work at the main library." Daenerys said trying to change the subject. Her engagement slash marriage was the last thing she wanted to talk about. 

"Oh that’s nice of her I guess.” Talisa said with a smile. “And you’re right; we have to start working today. But we can't go to the main library there's a law clinic taking place there, and we can't go to the town library because it's Bingo Monday, my gran has been playing since ‘98." She finished off with a laugh. 

"Is there any other place we can go?" Daenerys asked already dreading where this was heading.

"Nope, so it's either your place or mine. Where do you want to go?" 

"Yours" Daenerys answered too quickly. Talisa noticed and gave her a strange look.

"Are you sure you're a Targaryen? And that you’re part of Se Tōma? Because I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be begging me to go to your place so you can show it off." She asked laughing but still giving Daenerys a strange look.

Daenerys nervously laughed with before halting. “So your place?” She asked.

“Yeah, well no it’s a friend’s but I also live there.” 

“Okay, let me just call my mother and let her know I'll be coming in late." Daenerys excused herself and pulled out her phone dialing Viserys’ number. 

"Obara, hi it's me. Yes, can you please give my brother the phone I need to speak to him." Daenerys asked her brother’s personal assistant Obara. 

"I'm sorry Daenerys, but he's really busy right now" 

"Obara, bragging about how many estates he own in Volantis and Lys with Selectman Tarly and Mr. Thorne is not being busy, just give him the phone please" Daenerys said starting to get irritated. There was a soft sigh on the other side and a long pause. 

"Daenerys dear sister, what was so important that you just had to interrupt me midway through my story about how my namesake came to be one of the greatest head- selectmen Westeros has ever seen?" Viserys asked over the phone.

"I'm doing a school assignment and I might be home late tonight" Daenerys quickly said not wanting to keep Viserys from his story more than she already has. 

"School assignment? Sweet sister why do you even bother? And can't we just pay a maester to do it?" 

"Viserys I want to do it, really. So I'll see you at 7pm and mo-"

"7? 6pm sharp or I'll stop paying your fees and they'll throw you out!" 

What? Why would he even- 

"6pm sharp Daenerys and all seven gods won’t be able to save you from me if you're even a minute late" And he dropped the call. 

Well, Viserys Targaryen ladies and gentlemen. From zero to three sixty real quick and the older Targaryen is never one to shy away from the dramatics or the extreme.

"So, ready to go? My boyfriend is waiting for us." Talisa said cheerfully, snapping Daenerys out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, lets" Daenerys replied with a small smile and let Talisa lead the way. When Talisa’s boyfriend, Robb Stark- another popular person around campus, was in sight she ran to him and threw herself in his arms. They started kissing and Daenerys felt awkward just standing there looking at them. 

"I hate when they do that" 

Daenerys looked behind her and saw a bored looking redhead in very short shorts, a tight top, a leather jacket and Chucks.

"I'm Sansa" She introduced.

"Daenerys, nice to meet you" Daenerys said offering her hand to Sansa, Sansa looked at Daenerys oddly before taking it.

"Wait- Daenerys? As in Daenerys Targaryen?” She asked and that seemed to snap Talisa and her boyfriend out of whatever love spell they were under. 

"Wait, you're a Targaryen? Well old gods be damned! I'm about to give a Targaryen a ride in my lil ol' Chevy. I'm Robb by the way, nice to meet you Daenys." Daenerys was about to correct him when he continued, "Wait, your name is Daenys like your ancestor that had a dream and saved your entire house? That's wicked!"   
"Her name is Daenerys you dumb thumb, now stop standing there looking stupid and drive!" Sansa said getting into the car, "I promised Val I'd help her get ready for her date"   
"Hey, stop bulling my man. Ignore her baby; she's just mad her patterns professor called her work uninspiring." Talisa said kissing Robb on the cheek, "Daenerys this is my boyfriend Robb, and that's Robb’s sister and my best friend Sansa, she's a bitch" She continued and Sansa gave her the finger.  
The whole ride was Sansa, Talisa and Robb playfully arguing about the smallest things and singing along to the radio. They tried to include Daenerys in some of their conversations, which Daenerys found very sweet. She answered their questions and tried to act as normal as best she possibly could.   
"We're here" Robb announced.   
"Finally, I couldn't take another minute of being in the car with you two" Sansa teased and got out the car. Daenerys followed suit and stopped dead on her tracks when she read the sign in front of her.   
The Dragonpit.   
"What's wrong Daenerys, you look...dumbfounded?" Talisa asked.   
"Wait, you weren't expecting some grand hotel or mansion were you?" Sansa asked.

"No, no. It's just...my family used to own this place. I haven't been here in years. It brings back memories" Sad, ugly and painful memories I would rather forget, she thought but didn't say it out loud.

"So is it true your family is worth 780 million dragons?” Sansa asked digressing from the current focus. Reading’s Daenerys face she noticed the girl looked uneasy so Sansa asked her the first thing that she could think of, which happened to be the Targaryen’s net worth. Other person would have brought up their rumoured madness, or the incest first, but Sansa had her priorities straight.

"Sansa!" Talisa and Robb yell simultaneously. But both grateful she asked about their net worth and not about other headlining facts and rumours about the great house. 

"It's actually 895 million dragons now" Daenerys replied almost automatically, "I'm not bragging, I um, it's just my brother always throws a fit when people get it wrong. I'm used to correcting people now." 

"Wow" was all Sansa said and the group entered the building.

The Dragonpit was so different from what Daenerys remembered, and considering what she remembered about the place, the change was good. They took an elevator and arrived at the apartment minutes later. 

"Honeys! We're home!" Sansa announced when they walked in. The apartment wasn’t what Daenerys had expected. It had a minimalistic look with beautiful paintings decorating the walls and it was enormous. It was more like a penthouse than a simple apartment. Pictures of Talisa, Sansa, Robb and other unfamiliar faces were hanged all over the place. It had a really homey feel to it and Daenerys couldn’t help but compare it to the cold and vast walls of Dragonstone. 

"You're late! My date is in 30 minutes and I haven't done anything! Who's this?" A beautiful blonde in a bra and panties asked looking at Daenerys.

"This is our new friend Daenerys, not Daenys like ‘Daenys the dreamer’. But she's also a Targaryen." Robb said.

"Holy fuck! They have a net worth of 780 million dragons! Fuck me!" The girl exclaimed.  
"It's 895 million dragons actually" Robb, Sansa and Talisa chorused causing Daenerys to blush.

"And oh wow you’re gorgeous! Are you even real?” The girl asked moving closer to Daenerys and poking her shoulder.

“You lot are so embarrassing!” Talisa groaned. 

“I’m sorry, I'm Val and I'm a lesbian. So if you ever want a taste of the wild side, call me. Okay I'm not really a lesbian but I will be for you. So really, call me if you want to try something new. Or whenever you want to go shopping, call me. Or whenever you have diamonds to throw out, call me" She went on making everyone laugh.

"Okay, Daenerys and I have work to do, Val don't you have a date to get ready for? And where's Jon?" Talisa asked. 

"I asked him to go get me a few things, you just missed him" Val replied popping her gum. 

"Who's Jon?" Daenerys asked.

"Oh, he's our friend. This actually his place, you'll love him. He's a great guy! Hot as hell too!" Val answered and Daenerys nodded.

After setting up their stuff on the floor, Daenerys and Talisa started working on their Chemistry assignment. Not long after, the door opened and a guy walked in smiling. He was lean but well-built with beautiful warm brown eyes and inky black curly hair, Daenerys found herself yearning to run her hands through his curls.

This must be Jon, she thought. Val was right; this guy was hot as hell. He stared at Daenerys for a good 5 seconds before his smile turned into an ugly scowl.

"Someone want to tell me what the fuck a Targaryen is doing in my apartment?" He asked through gritted teeth.


	8. Chapter 8

"WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS WERE YOU THINKING BRINGING THOSE...THOSE UNCOUTH, BARBARIC BEINGS TO A SE TŌMA EVENT??" Viserys shouted discarding his Unsullied jacket like it was nothing. That's when you knew he was really mad, when he tossed his most prized possessions like they were trash. 

"I told you they were-"

"DO YOU ENJOY EMBARRASSING OUR FAMILY? EMBARRASING ME?! AFTER EVERYTHING I’VE DONE FOR YOU! DO YOU HATE ME AND OUR FAMILY SO?" Viserys interrupted still shouting. 

"Viserys honey-" Rhaella said trying to calm her son down.

"Don't you Visery honey me! This is your fault! You spoil her too much!" Viserys shouted turning his attention to his mother. 

"How is it mom's fault that Drogo is disgusting dogmatic pig?!" Daenerys yelled at Viserys.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO TALK!" Viserys screamed back at her. "In fact I can't even look at you right now! Get out! Go to those whores and barbaric druggies that you would rather defend than your own soon to be fiancé! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE DAENERYS" 

"You know what? I'll do just that!" Daenerys yelled and took her bag heading for the door. She was done with her brother’s bullshit. 

"Dany, you and your brother are not thinking straight. It's not safe-" Daenerys didn't hear the rest of her mother’s sentence because she was already out the door. 

"Jorah, please take me to The Dragonpit.” Daenerys asked the old man when she was out the door. The front door suddenly opened and Viserys came rushing out. 

"Jorah, you're on my payroll and I forbid you to take her anyway!" He shouted glaring at Jorah.

Daenerys looked at Jorah and saw he looked conflicted. She was not about to get him fired so she took a deep breath and started walking to the gate.

"Dany honey stop" She heard her mother call after her. Daenerys obeyed, turning back to look at her mother. Viserys looked livid next to Rhaella, and it added 10 more years to his normally somewhat handsome and youthful face.

"Jorah is actually on my payroll, so Jorah take her wherever she wishes and make sure she's safe" Rhaella said making Viserys scream in frustration and he stormed back inside. Daenerys gave her mother a small smile before entering the car.   
The drive to The Dragonpit seemed to be taking longer than usual. Perhaps it was because of the deafening silence between Jorah and Daenerys. Normally they spoke during their drives or Daenerys would hum along to the classical music Jorah would play and Jorah would just smile. This time though, it was dead quiet. 

"Your brother...he didn't mean all those things." Jorah said when the car suddenly stopped. Daenerys looked out her window and saw they had arrived.

"We both know he did Jorah. Viserys hates me" 

"No, he doesn't. He's just...confused and angry right now" 

"I haven't seen him act that way since- since Rhaegar" Daenerys hadn't said his name out loud in years. It felt foreign in her tongue, "I miss him. Rhaegar. I miss him so much Jorah!"

"I know Young Ms. Targaryen, I'm sorry" 

"Everytime I come here memories of him come rushing and all the good is always overshadowed by the bad" Daenerys said blinking away the tear threatening to fall. Jorah opened the door for her and he took her in for a light hug.

"I trust you will be okay here? These people are your friends?" Jorah said letting her go.

"Yeah, I'll call you if I need you." Daenerys nodded. Jorah got in the car and drove off. 

Daenerys slowly walked up to the building and chose to take the stairs instead of the elevator, she needed time to calm down and to think. 

 

~~

Was I even still welcome here? Daenerys asked herself. After the gang was asked to leave Daenerys didn't get a chance to say anything to them but she could see they didn't look happy. 

She got to the apartment and just stood there. Maybe this was a mistake; maybe I should call Jorah and ask him to take me back home. 

"Stop being a chicken Dany! They're your friends, they want you here! " She softly scolded herself.

After that little pep talk she knocked on the door and waited. After three seconds she regretted her decision and turned to leave when the door suddenly opened.

"Dany! Hey come in" Arya greeted giving her hug, "You look a bit shaken are you okay?" 

"Yeah, how's everyone?" Daenerys asked with worry.

"Well we'd ever been thrown out of a bake sale before so we didn't know how-" 

"Dany!" Daenerys heard and saw Talisa walking up to her. She hugged Daenerys tightly and started apologizing for everything.

"No Talisa, I should be the one apologizing! It's all my fault! If I-" 

"The only person to blame for all this is that dickhead Drogo or whatever! Who the fuck is he anyway?" Val asked walking into the kitchen.

"He's um... He's the guy I'm getting engaged to" Daenerys said suddenly fascinated with the floor.

A chorus of "What" followed by "What the fuck Dany" went around the kitchen.

"You're getting engaged to that pig?" Val asked looking pissed.

"Dany he basically asked me for sex right in front of you! Who does that?!" Sansa yelled. 

"I don't have a choice!" Daenerys said her voice breaking. “My brother- he-“

"Come here" Val said and took Daenerys into her arms. Arya, Talisa and Sansa joined in for a group hug and muttered comforting words. 

"Well it's a good thing we just restocked the ice cream fridge" Robb said coming out of nowhere, " Tell you what, tonight we'll watch all the sappy romantic movies you guys want and eat chocolate and ice cream and drink sweet red wine all night. What do you say?" 

"I love you!" Talisa cried leaving our group hug to kiss her boyfriend.

"God Robb! Why can’t you be this bearable l all the time!" Sansa said punching his arm.

"This is why you're my favorite brother Robb" Arya said and then softly added, "Don't tell Bran or Rickon I said that" 

"If you set up for us in the lounge while get in our jammies, we'll love you more" Val suggested making Robb laugh and he agreed to do so.

"Thank you Robb" Daenerys said giving him a hug.

"My pleasure little dragon, you're part of us now. And we look out for our own." He replied smiling.

The door suddenly opened and Jon walked in with Theon and a beautiful unfamiliar female face. 

"Tyene!" Sansa cried running to the female and kissed her on the lips.

Wait...What?

 

~~

"That’s Tyene. She's an actress, stars in a TV series called The Sand Snakes." Arya answered pouring herself a glass of wine.

"I didn't really watch TV so I'm unfamiliar with it." Daenerys said taking a sip of the sweet red wine. It wasn't as fine as the wine she grew up drinking but she found herself enjoying this wine more. Maybe it was because of the company.

"Don't worry; a lot of people aren't familiar with it! Hi, I'm Tyene you must be Dany" Tyene said walking into the lounge with Sansa. Sansa was beaming next to her and the couple was holding hands.

"Stop selling yourself short Tye, the show is amazing!" Talisa said.

"You know what would be even more amazing?" Theon asked, "If you guys all started making out!" 

"You're a pig!" Sansa said throwing a pizza slice at him.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" He defended when all sorts if things were thrown his way, “Unless you guys really want to then by all means" 

Everyone laughed and Daenerys spotted Jon next to Robb, he was also laughing and he looked like a totally different person, he looked younger, more carefree. As if nothing bad or horrible had happened just a few hours ago. His eyes met Daenerys’ and she expected him to stop laughing and glare at her but instead, he smiled at her. Daenerys smiled back and turned to the bowl of popcorn in front of her.

"I saw that" Talisa whispered to Daenerys wiggling her eyebrows. 

"I don't know what you're talking about" Daenerys whispered back to her. But Talisa rolled her eyes as Daenerys’ smile became toothy. 

"Jon and Dany sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First-" 

"Okay stop!" Daenerys said laughing with her, " Your voice is horrible! And he hates me remember" And she hated him too, well sort of. 

They might have just had a moment or whatever but Daenerys still hadn't forgiven him for calling her a common whore or being a jerk to her. 

The doorbell suddenly rang and Arya jumped up crying "Yes! The pizza is here!" Only, it wasn't the pizza delivery guy.

"Jon Snow here?" One guy asked.

"Yeah is there a problem?" Jon asked walking up to the two men.

"I'm Detective Poole and this is Detective Royce. Jon Snow you're under arrest for the assault of Drogo Khal.”


End file.
